Take the Night
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: The coldness of the night seeped into Daryl's bones as he stepped outside of the apartment that he and Merle shared and down onto the city street below. He hated the city, but he hated their apartment even more... **DARYL/OC ONESHOT-DON"T READ IF IT'S NOT YOUR THING. I OWN NOTHING FROM THE WALKING DEAD.**


**Hello loves! Yes you read correctly that this is a Daryl/OC oneshot and in case you missed it: THIS IS A DARYL/OC ONESHOT. No Carol, no zombies, totally AU and dirty. Yes I ship Caryl and no I haven't stopped shipping them, but I do like to dabble a little here and there with different things every now and again. This is why I decided to go AU and use an OC, because I can't possibly put Daryl with someone else on The Walking Dead besides Carol now. I just can't and no offense intended to anyone else who ships differently. I do hope that if you read it, you'll keep an open mind and hopefully enjoy it. I would LOVE to hear feedback on it and I appreciate you stopping by to give it a shot. Enjoy! **

...

The coldness of the night seeped into Daryl's bones as he stepped outside of the apartment that he and Merle shared and down onto the city street below. He _hated_ the city, but he hated their apartment even more. Apartment was really a fancy word for shithole. The apartment was located above an adult video store, just a one bedroom, rat infested, dump. Rent was cheap though, the cheapest that they could find and their was more work to be found in the city. So they were stuck there for now, but Daryl wasn't going to stick around forever. If he had to buy himself a tent and just live in the woods then he would and Merle knew it. That's why Merle was working two jobs so that they could save enough money to find somewhere that didn't come furnished with furry roommates.

The city was loud, too loud at times. Daryl hated that. He longed for the tranquil peace and quiet of the country and each day that longing grew worse. He didn't have a job, had never had a job in fact. He hadn't finished high school on account of missing too many days because of their asshole of a father who liked his liquor. He liked his liquor so much that he was willing to beat anyone, even his own son to get it. Daryl was eighteen now and he had been out of school for a year. Merle was constantly on him to read and study, bringing him books about taking his GED home with him. Daryl glanced at them, looking at the words but not really seeing them. He was never good at reading, but he pretended to read them for Merle's benefit.

Merle seemed to be shouldering the blame for Daryl not finishing school when it wasn't his fault. Merle had changed though, changed a lot in the last few years. Part of it was probably because he worked so much that he didn't have time for anything else. Daryl saw the exhaustion in his brother's face every night when he came home. He had tried to get a job once, had even worked one day as a delivery boy until Merle found out. As it turned out, Daryl had been delivering drugs for a local drug Lord. It hadn't taken them long to move after that and that's when they had landed this place. It was the worst out of all they had stayed at and not having a job or a purpose each day was damn near driving Daryl insane.

He lit a cigarette as he stepped off of the bottom step and looked around. It was around eleven at night, but you wouldn't be able to tell it from the looks of the city. Lights were still blazing, radios blaring, and people were still walking the sidewalks almost as if time was standing still. People watching was a new habit that Daryl had picked up and he had come to find that it was even better than television. Their television only picked up three channels anyhow.

He finished his cigarette, blowing out the last cloud of smoke before rubbing it out on the concrete steps. He was leaning against the brick wall when he first saw her. Standing a few feet away from him on his right, he watched as she checked her reflection in a compact mirror that she held in her hands. His eyes traveled over her dirty blonde hair, voluptuous ass, and curvy legs. She had on a black miniskirt paired with a white tank top that showed off her tanned skin. As she tilted the mirror he caught a glimpse of plump red lips in the glass and he watched as she rubbed her finger over a scratch on her face. A little more tilt to the mirror had him staring at her green eyes which seemed to be staring back at him.

When she closed the mirror with a snap and turned to look at him, he knew that he had been caught. Cursing under his breath, he turned to head back up the steps when he felt a hand on his arm. Glancing down sharply he pulled away from her instinctively and she lowered her eyes in apology.

"I saw you watching me back there," She said.

He averted his eyes, "And?"

She stepped into his line of vision, "I...Are you looking for some fun?" She asked.

Daryl scowled, taking a quick step backwards. He didn't know what kind of person she thought he was, but he wasn't that person.

"No. I was jus' lookin' at'cha, nothin' more," He snapped.

She swallowed, her expression looking pained for a moment as her face reddened, "I'm sorry...I'm really bad at this. Please, can I just come up there with you for a few minutes?" She asked in a soft voice.

There was something in her eyes that stopped him, some expression of pain that flashed through them that he could relate to. He saw past the provocative clothing to the woman underneath and realized that she was nervous, something he wouldn't have guessed about her at first glance.

He bit his lip, knowing that he shouldn't be bringing anyone up the apartment. It was a mess, neither he or his brother ever being much of a housekeeper and truthfully he was ashamed to even let her see it. He searched his brain for an excuse that wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"Amanda!" A voice shouted from behind her and she cringed, her eyes shooting up to his fearfully.

He frowned in confusion seconds before a tall Hispanic man grabbed her roughly by the arm. He glanced at Daryl briefly, "Excuse us," He said as he pulled her to the side. Daryl nodded, his eyes on the two of them as they talked. He could hear what was being said having always had excellent hearing from years of hunting in the forest. Besides that, they hadn't moved all that far away and the man wasn't trying that hard to be quiet.

He saw her wince as the man jerked on her arm, "What the hell Amanda? You're standing over there holding a fucking conversation while you're on the clock? I told you how this was going to go down," The man jerked her close to him, "Don't make me refresh your memory," His voice was low and filled with threats.

Daryl stiffened, knowing that this was his chance to escape back upstairs, but not being able to pull himself away from this woman. Something in her eyes called to him.

"I'm sorry Carlos. It won't happen again," She whispered.

"Fucking right it won't bitch! Maybe I should take you around the corner and show you who owns you?" He growled.

Daryl didn't know if it was the threat or the raw look of pain and fear that he saw in her eyes that had him moving towards them. His mind worked quickly, his brain formulating the sentence even before he spoke.

"So we gonna do this deal or what?" Daryl asked as he approached them.

The man she had called Carlos paused and looked at Daryl, studying him longer than he had before. Daryl stared him right back, his eyes hard and unwavering, a look that he had perfected from Merle over time.

"You two were making a deal?" Carlos glanced down at Amanda before looking back at Daryl.

"Yes Carlos, of course," Amanda laughed shakily, a fake laugh.

"I ain't got all night. We doin' this or do I need ta find someone else?" Daryl lit a cigarette, feigning disinterest as he glanced around the busy sidewalk as if looking for another prospect.

Carlos released his hold on Amanda, his posture relaxing a little. He actually smiled and Daryl fought the urge to punch the guy. Instead he just smoked his cigarette, doing his best to keep up the act.

"Of course! No, she's ready. I've spent a lot of time training her," Carlos stared at Amanda pointedly, "She gives you any problems, you call me. We can work something out," Carlos handed Daryl a business card and Daryl fought the urge to chuckle. "Unless...you want someone more seasoned?" Carlos offered.

Daryl smirked and shook his head, glancing over at Amanda, "No. I want her."

Carlos smiled, looking pleased with himself, "Great. I'll leave you to it. Amanda, you know where to find me when you're done. No funny business," Carlos said firmly.

Amanda nodded and Daryl held out his hand to her, "Shall we?" He asked.

...

Amanda watched Daryl as he moved around the apartment picking up random pieces of clothing and things. She knew that he was going to probably want some type of payback for saving her down there and she was nervous. This wasn't her, this act, these clothes, this life. It wasn't her at all, but she had been desperate and living on the street when Carlos had taken her in. At first she hadn't known what that would mean because he had been so nice, so _charming_ when he had first introduced himself that she had fallen right into his trap. Lesson learned now though, now it was too late and she didn't know how to escape him. She had no money to survive on her own out there and it was dangerous being seventeen and sleeping on the streets.

She had no one to help her though. Her own mother had died of a drug overdose many years ago and she had been thrown into a foster family that had already housed four other kids. The situation there hadn't been much better after she had figured out that the foster parents were only in it for the paychecks and couldn't give two shits about the actual children. Unfortunately the system was too far behind and too crowded to figure it out or either they had turned a blind eye to it. Nobody wanted a seventeen year old anyway and it hadn't taken her long to ditch, running away to lose herself among the glitz and glam of the city.

Three more months and she would be eighteen. There wouldn't be a thing that anyone could do about it then. Except now she had bigger problems. Like how to get rid of Carlos before she lost her last shred of respect. He had done things to her, stripped her of her innocence, made her look like a fool. All of it to teach her, he had said. He wanted to teach her how to please others because she had known nothing. Seventeen years old and she had still held onto her virginity. And now even that was gone.

Daryl walked back into the room, catching her attention as he looked around somewhat awkwardly. There was something about him, something that drew her towards him like a moth to a flame. He was awkward and seemingly shy, but underneath the surface she had seen a hint of a rebel when he had stared down Carlos.

He gestured to a well worn couch, "Ya can sit down if ya want."

Amanda moved slowly to the couch, perching herself on the edge of it, still not sure what he would demand of her, if anything. He sat down on the other end, chewing roughly on his thumbnail and without thinking she batted his hand away. He flinched, staring at her and she ducked her head.

"I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," She stuttered.

"Nah, it's okay. Pro'bly shouldn't be doin' it anyway...only make it bleed again," He said.

"So um, what do you want?" She swallowed hard, waiting on him to answer.

He blushed, his face turning beet red, "I, uh, I ain't really thought that far. Was jus' tryin' ta help ya out. Guy looked like a real jackass."

Amanda nodded, "You have no idea. Thank you for trying to help me though. That was sweet, but if I don't do something for you and I go down there empty handed, I may as well jump out of that window over there because Carlos is going to kill me."

Daryl reached into his pocket and pulled out some crumpled bills. He counted out thirty dollars and handed it out to her. She stared at it and then back to him. Thirty dollars would buy you a lot of things, things she wasn't sure she was ready for. She accepted the money anyway, stuffing it into the pocket of her skirt.

"What's your name?" She asked.

He cleared his throat, his blue eyes shining in the light from the kitchen, "Daryl."

"Okay Daryl, thirty dollars will get you a blowjob or a lap dance, your choice," She said.

He shook his head, "Nah, ain't wantin' nothin'. Jus' take tha money. Don't wanna getcha in no trouble."

Amanda stared at him in disbelief, "You're joking right?"

"Nope."

She hadn't figured on _this_ happening. She just sat there, unsure of what to do now that she had the money, but no job to perform. There had to be _something_ that she could do for him, some way to repay him.

"Is there a_nything _that I can do for you?" She asked.

He rubbed at the hair on his chin and then nodded, "Yeah. We can talk."

...

Amanda laughed as she listened to Daryl tell a tale of his childhood when he and his brother had gone hunting and he had accidentally shot his brother in the ass with a crossbow. They were sitting on the couch, facing each other as they talked. Amanda had been in his apartment for an hour and she knew that her time was running low. She took another sip of the soda that Daryl had given her, feeling more comfortable around him now. She had told him everything, starting from the moment that her mother had died up until now. She hadn't meant to tell him all of it, but there was something about him that had pulled her into him. He had listened, his eyes on her the whole time, nodding at all the appropriate moments. Maybe that was why she had spilled her guts, because he had been the first to actually _listen_. It had taken some coaxing on her part to get him to talk, but he had told her bits and pieces of his own life and she found herself completely captivated by him. His voice was deep, velvety smooth and like a low rumble of thunder.

Now the room had grown quiet again and Amanda knew she would have to leave here very soon. She couldn't hide up here forever and sooner or later Carlos would come looking for her. She wouldn't pull Daryl into the middle of that, not when he had been so nice to her.

Reaching over she impulsively squeezed his hand, "I better get going. Thanks again."

His finger wrapped around her wrist, holding her down when she would have stood. She glanced at him in shock, her body tense, but he didn't look angry. Instead he looked sort of sad and she relaxed in his grip.

"Stay a lil' longer," He whispered.

She nodded without even thinking about it. She didn't want to leave. Maybe she could pull off another hour without Carlos looking for her. After all, she wasn't his only girl.

She shifted closer to Daryl on the lumpy couch and ran her fingers over a tattoo on his arm, his muscles flinching at her touch. She traced the image of the eagle with her finger, understanding the symbolism without even having to ask. Slowly she looked up and their eyes met. She saw a heat reflected in his eyes that hadn't been there before and she licked her lips, wanting to kiss him like she had never wanted anything before. It wasn't just because he had been kind to her either; it was because she saw a reflection of herself mirrored in his eyes.

Leaning forward she kissed the corner of his mouth at first, watching as his eyes fluttered closed, his breathing deepening. When he didn't push her away, she pressed onward, nibbling at his bottom lip until he opened his mouth, her lips sliding over his. She trailed her tongue inside of his mouth, his own brushing against hers softly. He was gentle, his lips moving against hers almost lazily. His taste was intoxicating, a bold mixture of coffee and cigarettes.

Not breaking stride, she slid over into his lap, straddling him and she felt his hands settle on her hips lightly. Pulling back from his kiss, she stared at him.

"Tell me what you want," She whispered breathlessly.

He shook his head, "No."

A sound of frustration passed through her lips and she ground herself against him, feeling the hard lump underneath his jeans. His hands didn't stray from her hips and she grabbed them, sliding them up several inches until they were just underneath her breasts.

"I can't," He muttered suddenly.

"Please," She begged. "Let me repay you."

He shook his head, "No. I can't use ya like that. I don't even know what I'm doin'."

Amanda chuckled, "You can't be that bad."

Daryl stared at her solemnly, "Ain't never done this before."

Amanda stared at him in disbelief. Surely he had to be joking. There was no way a guy that looked as good as he did was still a virgin.

"You're kidding me, right?"

Daryl shook his head, "No, would I really joke 'bout somethin' like that?"

She swallowed, her lips still tingling from their kiss.

"Let me do something for you," She said.

"Nah, I ain't wantin' yet pity. Done told ya, ain't how I operate."

She placed her palms flat against his hard chest, "Please Daryl. I _want _to do this for you."

He stared at her, his blue eyes blazing into hers for several minutes before he nodded.

Amanda reached down for the hem of her shirt, slipping it over her head and dropping it down to the floor beside her. His eyes were halfway closed as he watched her, his gaze hot and scorching. Biting on her lip, she grabbed his hands and pulled them around her waist to the clasp of her bra. He fumbled with it for several minutes, but finally got it undone, his fingers sliding along her skin as he slid it down her shoulders. Her nipples hardened in the cool air, but she resisted the urge to cover herself, instead baring all to his gaze.

She tugged on the hem of his own shirt, but he slowly pushed her hands away with a slow shake of his head. She didn't push the issue and instead moved off of him to unzip her skirt and slide it down her legs, turning away from him to give him a glimpse of her thong as she bent over. She smiled as he sucked in a breath, reaching down to adjust himself through his jeans. Her gaze fell onto the tent of his pants and she leaned over to unbutton them, sliding the zipper down slowly. He reached out a hand and touched her breast that hung near his face, his thumb stroking over her pert nipple. She closed her eyes, biting back a moan and he arched his hips, lifting them from the couch so that she could tug his jeans off. She climbed back onto his lap, his erection more prominent through his boxer shorts as she settled over him.

Amanda kissed him again, putting his hands on her breasts as she did so. He began to pull gently on her nipples and she had to break from the kiss to let out a moan of pleasure. Encouraged by her expressions, he continued, tugging on her nipples and kneading the plumpness of her breasts. In turn, she ground herself against him, enjoying the friction that the movement caused. Her panties were damp with her arousal, her body flushed with need.

Daryl leaned forward and pressed his lips against her neck, the action so unexpected that she felt the flush spread down her body. He nibbled gently on her skin, his hands ghosting down her sides to come to rest on her hips again. He lifted himself into her, his arousal pressing into her more forcefully. She let out a low moan, her eyes closed as she fought the wave of sensations echoing through her. Despite herself she wanted him, _a__ll_ of him.

"Wait," She whispered.

She leaned backwards and grabbed her skirt, reaching into her pocket for a condom. Producing the foil packet in front of him, she tore it open, scooting backwards so that she could reach into his boxers. She gasped as her hand closed around his very hard and very large cock, springing it free from his boxer shorts. She glanced at him before sliding the condom on, but he wasn't staring at her. He was staring down at her hand as she slid the condom down over his length. Pushing her panties to the side she lifted herself, sinking down onto him slowly. He groaned, his head falling back to the couch and she bit her lip as he filled her. Sinking all of the way to the bottom of his shaft she took a moment to allow her body to adjust before she lifted herself. His head lifted and he groaned again, biting down on his own lip in way that made her insides melt.

She had no way of knowing what time his brother would be home, but there was no stopping it now. If someone did walk in, they would just have to get an eyeful because they were on display for anyone to see as soon as the door opened.

His hands were on her breasts again and Amanda leaned forward, "Suck them," She whispered.

His nostrils flared, but he did as she suggested, his wet mouth closing over her nipple. He sucked on the hard peaks, his mouth pulling from them with a soft pop as he moved back and forth between them. Bracing her hands on his shoulders, she rode him, her own fingers gliding down her flat stomach to play with her clit. He grunted, his mouth still full of her breast, his breathing harsh. His eyelashes fluttered, his eyes opening and gazing up to meet hers as he suckled on her nipples and she lost control. Her head rolled back on her shoulders, her fingers furiously working her clit as she rode out her orgasm. He released her nipple, his hands pulling her face down to his where he shoved his tongue into her mouth. She moaned, her body still reeling from aftershocks as he stiffened beneath her, thrusting upwards once more as he found his own release.

Her head came to rest on his shoulder, both of them breathing harshly. Finally she remembered herself and the time, lifting off of him, his cock sliding from her slit and leaving her feeling strangely empty. She moved around the room, picking up her clothing and putting it back on as he disposed of the used condom, tucking himself back into his boxers. He slid on his jeans, leaving the top unbuttoned as she walked towards the door.

If she didn't leave now, Carlos would surely come looking for her. Daryl grabbed her hand as it closed over the doorknob.

"Don't go," He said softly.

She shook her head, "I have to. He'll come looking for me and I can't bring that trouble to your door," She replied.

"So stay. I'll set him straight when he comes. Ya can stay here with me an' my brother," Daryl insisted.

Amanda smiled at him, touched that he would be so kind to offer her something like that when he really didn't know her all that well.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I can't. I'm sorry," She opened the door and then paused.

Sliding her hand into her pocket she pulled out the thirty dollars. Leaning over, she tucked it back into his jeans, shaking her head at him when he started to protest.

"Ya can't do th-" He began angrily, but she placed her finger against his lips.

"Don't. Don't cheapen it. I'll figure something out," She inhaled deeply as she stepped into the hallway, turning once to look at him over her shoulder, drinking in his image one last time.

"Thank you for tonight Daryl," She whispered.

He nodded once, his expression looking torn and she turned away before he could say anything else. She told herself that it was better this way as she exited the building. It was better that she not let herself get caught up into false hopes and dreams. She would always have this night to look back onto fondly, the memory of a kind man who had saved her soul, if only for a few hours.

...


End file.
